


Prompt 87: Death

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [49]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: Hartley has met Death 7 times.





	

When Hartley was five he met Death for the first time. His grandmother passed away and Hartley was there. Death was young looking which had shocked Hartley. He looked like he could have been in college. Bright green eyes with soft brown hair and a pale complexion. He was sweet and kind. When his grandmother died Death had taken her hand to help her stand up. She looked like she had in the pictures with his mother when she was younger. His grandmother smiled happily, pressed a kiss to his head then left with Death. Hartley didn’t understand what was happening at that time. He told his nanny, his parents didn’t like when he told them this kind of stuff. She smiled softly and told him that he was special.

~  
The second time was when he was eight. A little girl passed away at the playground when she ate some peanut butter. Hartley watched at Death came, but this time he also had a slightly older man. Death helped the tiny girl up and handed her over. The girl happily hugged the man and the two left. Death stayed a little longer this time. Hartley walked up to him. This time Death noticed him.

“Um...Hi?” Death asked hesitantly. Hartley found it odd that he was so hesitant. Though none of the spirits seem to speak to him, so maybe he didn’t know to interact.

“My name’s Hartley, what’s yours?” Hartley asked, remembering that his nanny always said to introduce yourself first.

“Uh… I’m Death.”

“You don’t have a name?” Hartley asked in shock. Death rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Well… Death is my name, though, the others call me Barry.”

“Others?” Hartley asked curiously. Barry nodded.

“Yeah, Life, Winter, Snow, the others.”

“Do they have names? Can you have siblings?” Barry nodded. Hartley wasn’t sure when it happened but Barry’s clothes changed to a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

“Life is my sister. She goes by Kara. Winter’s name is Leonard and his family is a bit more complicated. His siblings are the seasons. Spring, or Lisa, Summer goes by Mick, and Fall… well… he’s sort of the black sheep. No one really talks with him. Len has other family too. Snow goes by Caitlin and Frost gets called Jack by, like, everyone.”

“Are they nice?”

“Well, Len and Mick like to pretend they aren’t.”

“You’re nice.” Hartley stated. Barry stared at him with wide eyes and a faint blush.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Hartley!” Hartley got up.

“I have to go. Bye Barry!” Hartley shouted as he ran over to the new nanny.

“Who were you talking to?” She asked.

“Death.” Hartley stated, “He said his name is Barry.” The nanny laughed a little.

“Oh?” Hartley nodded as they left.

 

~  
“Hello Barry.” Hartley whispered behind Death as they watched the couple walk away. Barry squawked, spinning around to face him.

“Hartley!” The smile that lit up Death’s face actually caused Hartley to gasp a little. It was beautiful. Hartley knew he was gay, had known for a while, but this was just unfair.

“Care to join me? It’s been a while.” Hartley offered. Barry seemed hesitant but eventually nodded and followed Hartley to a park. They continued until they were far enough away from everyone else.

“How have you been?” Hartley asked. Barry laughed.

“Good, good, and you?” Hartley shrugged.

“As well as I can be.” Barry smiled softly.

“You can ask what you really want.”

“How old are you? Like are you really that age?”

“Well kind of? All spirits are younger than mortals think, but I’m actually way older. I’ve been around as long as things die, just as Kara has been around as long as life has been created.”

“So, she’s older?” Barry nodded.

“Yep.”

“I have a younger sister, Jerrie.”

“I know.” Barry’s face flushed a bright red as he coughed into his hand, “I mean, I know everyone. Like Kara does. It’s our thing.” Hartley laughed, not noticing Barry ducking his head a little.

“How do you take care of all these deaths?” Barry paused as he thought it over.

“It’s… I can move really fast?” Barry winced at his words.

“How fast?” Once more Barry was in a different outfit before Hartley finished blinking.

“Really fast.” Hartley starred, face flushing just the tiniest bit.

“Barry-” Hartley’s cell rang interrupting him. He gave an apologetic wince.

“Just as well, the others will probably be wondering where I am. It is Summer’s birthday.” Hartley tilted his head before a look of realization crossed his features.

“Summer solstice.” Barry smiled as he nodded.

“Bye Hart!” Barry called then he was gone. That night Hartley woke up in the middle of the night, face flushed and with an embarrassing problem as he remembered bright green eyes.

~  
Hartley started working at STAR labs just a few weeks ago and he wasn’t sure how he felt about being there. The only co-worker that he had regular interactions with was Cisco and they barely tolerated one another. Hartley loved his work but it was lonely. There wasn’t anyone who he could really talk to. 

“You work here?” came a gasp. Hartley startled, almost dropping his tools. He spun around to see Barry there in a smart looking sweater with jeans on.

“Barry?”

“Hi.” Barry greeted with a tiny smile, “I-uh… an experiment exploded, and I sensed you were nearby so…” Hartley felt his heart skip a beat.

“Oh? Visit mortals often?” Hartley asked with a crooked smirk.

“Hartley if you’re going to flirt, go somewhere else.” Cisco groaned as he walked in. Barry and Hartley paused to stare at him, ignoring what he had said.

“You… can see me?” Cisco looked at Barry in confusion before his eyes widened.

“Oh god, you’re a spirit too? Please tell me you aren’t anything like Winter. He’s a dick.”

“Len is not that bad.”

“First of all, Len? Really? Second, the dude froze my brother’s fingers.”

“That’s how Len teaches people to wear gloves. Or if they’re being jerks.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Whatever man.”

“You can see Barry?” Hartley asked. Cisco nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been seeing them since I was six. You?”

“Only Barry. Met him when I was five.” Cisco eyed Barry.

“So, who are you?” Barry rocked on his heels.

“Uh… I’m… I’m Death.” Cisco actually laughed.

“Oh man, Death is a high schooler.”

“W-What! No I’m not!”

“Yeah, he’s more… like a young college student.” Hartley decided.

“I do not look that young.”

“Yes you do.” Cisco and Hartley chimed in. Barry tried glaring but it was more of a pout.

“Barrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.” A shout could be heard. Barry’s face flushed.

“Uh, listen. I’ve got to go. I’ll catch up later.” Barry was gone. Hartley looked to Cisco.

“Probably Kara. According to Lightning and Spring Death has been acting odd and Kara is trying to figure out why. Spring thinks that Death likes someone, Kara wants to know who.” Hartley wondered who it could be. Was it him? Was Barry acting differently because he like him? As friends of course, but still.

“Let’s get this done so we can leave.” Cisco interrupted his thoughts. Agreeing Hartley got back to work.

~  
Hartley stared out across the pond a few weeks later.

“You know what’s sad?” Hartley asked his companion who was making faces at the ducks.

“Hm?” Cisco asked as he bit into his sandwich.

“You and Barry are the closest things I have to ever actually having friends.”

“Is it sad if I say ditto? Well about you. I don’t have any human friends. Life was the first friend I had, when my little cousin Maria was born.”

“Death was mine. I saw him when my grandmother died but I met him when a little girl died at the park.”

“Man, isn’t that twisted? Death was my first and only friend.” Cisco spoke trying to be creepy. Hartley stuck his tongue out.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked curiously. Hartley jumped causing Cisco to laugh.

“Just hanging out. Who died?’’

“A guy choked on food.” Barry replied.

“Okay,” 

“How have you been Hartley?” Barry asked. Hartley smiled a little.

“Good, better now, though.” Cisco looked between them before a look of realization crossed his face. He caught Hartley’s eye and wiggled his eyebrows. Hartley flushed a little in embarrassment.

“Hartley?” Barry asked, “You look red… are you okay?” Hartley nodded though he was a little startled by the cold hand pressed to his forehead.

 

“Well, alright.” Hartley opened his mouth to say something but his cell rang. It was an alert reminding him of the charity ball. With a loud groan Hartley had to excuse himself.

 

~   
Hartley could only stare with wide eyes at the accident in front of him. His body felt numb as he stared ahead. A hand touched his and he looked up to see sowerful green eyes.

 

“Hartley… I am… I am so sorry.” Barry sounded like he was about to cry. Hartley just looked back, eyes burning his eyes.

 

“You…” he swallowed thickly, “You better go get him. He’ll be expecting you.” He felt Barry hesitate before moving over to the wreck. From the crash he helped the one casualty up. They both walked over. Cisco hugged Hartley tightly.

 

“Sorry Hartley. I guess I should have been paying better attention. Tell Dante to look under my bed for a blue letter, kay?” Hartley nodded, unable to get any words out. “Come on Hart, cheer up. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Cisco, they’re waiting.” Barry murmured. Cisco tightened his hold on Hartley once more before whispering, 

“You should tell him.” Before pulling back and disappearing. Barry slowly came over, worry in his eyes. Hartley didn’t let Barry say anything as he pulled him into a hug. There was a comfort as Barry embraced him.

 

~  
Hartley was out back, leaning against a tree. He was sitting down with a blade in his hand. He had nothing now. Cisco had died several months before, Hartley tried dating only to end up with someone who just wanted his money. His father suspected… He couldn’t deal with it. Couldn’t go back to near isolation and disappointed looks. So he was in the back. The cold metal bit into the skin as he ‘cut along the river’ so to speak. It seemed too short of time. Soon he opened his eyes to see Barry standing there with his hand holding his. There was a sadness in his eyes.

“Why?” Barry asked. Instead of responding Hartley wrapped his arms around Barry and pulled him into a kiss. There was a moment of shock but soon cold arms were wrapping around him as frozen lips kissed him back. Hartley sighed happily into the embrace. When he pulled back he was only a little shocked. Half of Barry’s face was gone, revealing bone. Instead of freaking out though Hartley just ran his fingers over it before kissing him again.

“I couldn’t avoid the allure of Death any longer.” Hartley murmured. Barry’s face turned grey in parts, which Hartley supposed was his way of blushing.

“Let’s go home. Cisco’s waiting to see you.” With that Hartley left with him

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, Barry is Death. Isn't that adorable?


End file.
